My Weird Brothers
by Dragonrider0295
Summary: In which Sweden doesn't understand his Scandinavian brothers. At all. But not for a lack of trying. One shot. Mostly comfort and humor. Harmless fluff. Brotherly SuDen hints at DenNor. Don't get used to these types of sappy stories from me.


**Kay I know I need to update, but I got in a car accident recently and I need this fluff as much as you do. We all know my stories are pretty sad sometimes.**

 **Dragon does not own Hetalia and will update her other fanfics soon put the pitchforks and torches down plz.**

 **Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line Break Line break**

 **Sweden**

It is rare that I understand anyone, much less my dorky twin brother. Sure, I know things about him, but I never did really get him. He is just weird sometimes. But it is a good weird. He is the most loyal person you will meet, he cares deeply about his loved ones, he acts tough when he isnt, and no one in the entire world that I have ever met can look someone in the eye and just listen to them and make them feel like the only person in the universe. Denmark is strange, loud, and most of the time irritating, but he is the kind of person you know you can never live without.

One thing you wouldn't guess at a glance is how selfless he is. I didn't. That's for sure. He just seems like a narcissistic air head sometimes. He comes off that way, but really he isnt. I may never understand him, but I can remember a few times when I almost did.

The time I remember best was not more than six months ago. He showed up at my house outside of Stockholm in a rain storm and very poorly dressed for the weather. He was smiling, as usual, but his teeth were still chattering in time with his shivers. I gave him a look down and rolled my eyes before stepping aside to allow him entrance into my home.

He stepped in stuttering out, "T-T-Tak sv-sve."

I furrowed my brow at him because that was not loud or sing-songed like he usually said things but shrugged it off, blaming it on how cold he was. I mean seriously, for someone who grew up in the north and on freezing cold seas, he is _the worst_ at preparing for bad weather.

"Hn." I replied. I didn't know what else to say to him really. I never know what to say to anyone.

He stripped of his sparse rain clothes and hung them by the door. Oddly carefully. I squinted at him again but once gain let it go. Once he was in his usually black trench coat and red accents and his boots were off he sat down on my sofa (its really a nice sofa, from IKEA, but I think I would prefer a different color.).

It took me all of five minutes to realize how quiet he was. His shivers had stopped but he still wasn't talking. Perplexed by his odd behavior and wishing an ever intuitive Finland were here to help figure out what was eating him I jumped to a classic failsafe.

"Ya w'nt somethin' t' drink?" I asked.

He looked in my direction a bit and then looked away again, "Ja sure. You got coffee?"

Coffee. Not beer. Something was definitely off. Beer is like water to him. Still, I nodded and retreated to the kitchen to make some of the requested beverage. He literally followed me into the kitchen like a puppy and sat at the kitchen table (another lovely piece of furniture, but I made it myself.). He was still uncharacteristically quiet and when he thought I wasn't looking he got this sad faraway look that looked straight up strange on his face.

I sat across from him and handed him a cup of coffee. He likes it black, where as I like mine full of cream and sugar. Finally, when I could not bear another second of him staring into the cup dejectedly I worked up the nerve to ask him what was wrong.

"Den, why're ya s'quiet? Actin' odd." I asked.

Denmark smiled, "I'm fine. I'm not acting odd. What do you mean?"

"Ya showed up here b'rely dressed for the' weather an' ya haven't said anythin' since ya got here. Somethin' is not r'ght." I stated.

He shrugged.

I got frustrated with him. I get that way with Denmark easily.

"Why'd ya come if ya weren't gonna tell me wh'ts wrong?" I snapped.

He looked at me for a few more seconds then he looked back into his cup, "You don't like me anymore."

I am pretty sure my mouth fell open in shock. Partly because he actually thought I didn't like him and partly because it bothered him to the point that he wasn't himself.

He brushed a lock of his messy blond hair over his ear self-consciously, "I mean... Its okay... I don't care what you think... I... I um..."

That was literally the worst cover up I have ever heard. He obviously did care, he nearly froze coming here and then he moped around like a depressed teenager. But I was in shock. I had always thought he seriously didn't care what people thought. Or that he had such a big head he didn't understand it. Yet here he was nearly in tears because he thought _I_ didn't like him. I started laughing, against my will.

He blinked and a few tears fell, "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

"Nej nej! It is j'st... That is s'absurd! I can't believe ya c'me here fer somethin' s'trivial." I said. I had poorly worded it of course.

"Oh.." He wilted a little out of hurt.

"Den, I didn't mean it th't way," I said, "I j'st meant.. Of _course_ I like ya. Ya're my brother. We grew up together. S'blin's argue sometimes, we're n'different. But even if we argue, th't doesn't mean I don't like ya."

He wiped his tears and smiled at me hopefully, "Really Sve?"

"Mmhmm. I don't know wh't made ya think otherwise." I said trying to subtly probe for the answer. I had an ass to kick if someone told my brother that I didn't love him.

He took a sip of coffee finally then replied, "Well... Today's June 6th..."

'June 6th? Why did that matter?' I thought, 'June 6th June 6th June- Good Odin its my birthday! Which means yesterday was-'

I slammed my head onto my handmade table and groaned from embarrassment, "Imma terrible brother."

He laughed, "no you aren't."

"We're twins, and I forgot yer birthday." I said.

"To be fair, you also forgot your own birthday." He said with a chuckle, "by the way, how the fuck did you do that?"

"I don't even know 'nymore." I said. I really didn't. I still don't. But I guess it gave me a better insight into my brother's character.

I never knew before then how sensitive he was. How easy it would be to hurt his feelings with little things like that. I really didn't know how much he cared what people thought of him.

"Well luckily I am here! To remind you that your older today old man! I hope you aren't getting Alzheimer's." He joked.

"Ya're th' same age as me. Techn'cally six hours older." I pointed out.

He nodded, "Ja true, buuuut I am not the one who forgot both our birthdays."

He had me there. But if I'm honest, that was still one of the best birthdays I have ever had. I spent the rest of the day drinking and goofing off with Denmark. He bounced back from his hurt gradually but by the time he left late that night, I felt closer to him than I ever had before.

"Oh one more thing," he said before heading out, "you should avoid Norway for awhile."

I didn't know what he meant by that but he had gone before I could ask.

I shrugged it off. Probably was nothing. My brother was pretty weird after all.

 **End**

 _ **Bonus**_

 _ **A few days later when our awkward Swede unwittingly crosses paths with an angry protective Norwegian.**_

I found out what Denmark's warning meant too late by the way. I was going into the meeting hall, when I came across Norway who looked totally pissed. Norway doesn't usually look anything. So I stopped to ask what was wrong.

I got decked right in the nose. The force of the hit sent me sprawling on my back. I lifted my hand to my bloody nose and looked up at the seething Norway who was holding his fist in the opposite hand. I didn't know he could hit that hard but that _hurt_ and I was unclear as to why he had punched me until he told me.

"That was for making Denmark cry you asshat. Do it again and you won't get off so easy." He said before he stepped over me and went into the room.

I still haven't figured out why Norway got so mad. Oh well.

 **Ah poor confused Sve... Doesn't know Denny and Nor are in love...**

 **:)**


End file.
